


Impulse

by Megara09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilungus, F/M, Fingering, Set in TLJ, Vaginal Sex, accidental mutual masturbation, before the mirror cave scene, the Force is an a-hole, topless Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: Reylo fic exchange prompt:3. Rey trying to "get back" at Kylo by being topless without warning one of the times that they bond. It backfires, of course, because he likes seeing her tits.An impulsive decision to get one up on Kylo Ren turns into something Rey never expected.





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/gifts).



> Prompt fill for cuddlesome from the RFFA Valentines Exchange. Hope you like it!!

  1. Rey trying to "get back" at Kylo by being topless without warning one of the times that they bond. It backfires, of course, because he likes seeing her tits.

* * *




Rey was  _ livid _ . (Also embarrassed, but mostly livid.)

For the third time in as many weeks, Kylo had appeared to her only half dressed. She knew he only did it to get a rise out of her, but that didn’t stop the flush of mortification from stealing up her cheeks every time. 

This last time, he’d smirked and stepped closer - close enough for Rey to see the individual strands of hair that framed his face - only to lean down and whisper, “Do you like what you see, scavenger?”

Rey had seen red and somehow slammed the connection closed. She’d been steaming mad for days, even the porgs learning to scramble out her way. After stalking the island twice over and finding no answers within herself, she ended up in the antechamber to the Dark hole. 

As if the darkness itself wanted to be part of the situation, the idea came to her not long after she settled near the back of the cave. 

Eyes lighting up with mischief, Rey had begun to plan. 

Honestly, it ended up being less of a plan than an impulse. Looking back, she decided it had been a good impulse.

*****

Rey was in her hut when she felt the pulse of the Force she’d grown to associate with a bond projection. She froze for a split second before quickly grasping her top and yanking it off. She blushed, feeling incredibly exposed, but held her back straight and her chin up. 

She heard a quiet intake of breath behind her, but she stood with her back to him for another long moment. When Rey finally turned around, Kylo’s entire face was flushed, but the heat in his eyes told her it was not embarrassment that had his face so red. 

His eyes were wide and dark, his gaze centered on her chest. His hands clenched by his sides as he took her in. 

Rey smirked, knowing she had finally -  _ finally! _ \- gotten him back. “Do you like what you see?” she taunted, throwing his words back at him. She gasped a moment later when he was suddenly across the small space and directly in front of her.

_ “Yes,” _ he grated. He braced one hand on the stone behind her and slowly brought the other up, hesitating as he drew closer to actually touching her. 

Rey was frozen, unsure if she wanted this to happen or not. Her heart was pounding in her chest, pulse fluttering madly in her neck as she stared up at his dark, scarred face. 

She was less afraid of the sight than she’d ever been before. As his large hand moved to touch her bare skin, Rey held her breath. When he paused, Rey tamped down the instant reaction of disappointment. 

_ “Please,” _ he whispered between their minds.

Rey gasped when she realized he was waiting for  _ her permission. _ She hesitated for a moment, unsure, but made her mind up quickly when he shuddered and made to step away. 

Kylo froze when her small hand grasped his, drawing it closer and closer to her skin. He searched her face, taking in the bright hazel eyes and the smattering of freckles across her nose, the parted lips that he  _ needed _ to taste. 

But mostly he saw the desire in her gaze. 

When his bare palm met her warm, bare skin, Kylo shuddered once more, growing impossibly hard in an instant. It had been so long since he’d touched anyone in general, let alone sexually. 

It was something he wished to remedy, quickly. With this in mind, he adjusted his hand to more fully cup her breast, gently kneading the flesh, as he bent his head to hers. 

Rey watched him, her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Heat flowed through her at his touch on her breast, and she wanted more. Without waiting for him to slowly cross the remaining distance, she pushed herself onto her tiptoes and plunged her fingers into his hair, anchoring herself as she gracelessly mashed their lips together. 

Kylo groaned at the touch, but he drew away a moment later. Before she could gather her wits enough to complain, he was back. He softened the kiss, drawing it out, gently letting their lips meet and part and meet again. 

She’d never known kissing could be like this, that  _ this _ is what people felt when their lips touched another’s. Her few instances of kissing had been perfunctory, lips meeting a cheek or a temple when hugging her friends goodbye. 

This, though, was entirely different.

Heat chased through her veins, turning her limbs into jelly and lighting a fire in her belly. Rey heard herself let out a wanton moan and blushed, though the sound seemed to spur Kylo on even more. 

He pushed her fully against the stone wall, grinning into her lips when she gasped at the cold touch of stone on her fevered skin. His free hand moved to her other breast, and now he began to torture her nipples with his fingers. 

“O-oh, Kylo,” she moaned, throwing her head back at the sensations that forked through her like lightning, seeming to head straight for her core. Shifting her hips, Rey arched her back and thrust her breasts even more fully into his hands. 

Kylo took distinct advantage of Rey’s bare throat, lips trailing a blazing path across her tanned skin, lapping at her skipping pulse and teeth biting gently at the gentle curve between neck and shoulder. 

Rey’s fingers tightened in his hair, but Kylo simply grunted and continued his wet path down to where his hands still tortured her. When his mouth latched onto one of her nipples, Rey’s knees went weak, only being held up by the grace of the wall behind her and Kylo’s solid form in front of her. 

After a moment, though, she pushed him away gently. When he drew back to glare at her, Rey rolled her eyes and glanced to the side at the bed. She squeaked in shock when he picked her up and carried her to the uncomfortable thing, lying her down on the scratchy blanket. He nudged her legs apart and settled between them. 

The sensations of discomfort faded away once he had returned his mouth to her nipple, his hands grasping hers and tugging them up to his shoulders.  _ “Touch me,” _ he pleaded, a hint of desperation in his mental voice. 

Rey’s hands trailed over his broad shoulders and upper back, fingers dragging over the hardened muscle there. When he did something that sent bolts of pleasure through her, her fingernails dug into the skin she had been caressing. 

Kylo gasped, hips shifting on the bed below her. 

Rey took note of the reaction, lightly dragging her nails across his upper back as his own hands slid down her smooth skin and gripped at her hips. 

“If we don’t stop soon, I won’t be able to,” he warned, his forehead resting on her sternum. 

“I… I don’t…” Rey stuttered, unable to formulate a coherent thought. 

Kylo pressed his lips to the skin under his lips before kissing a trail up to her face. Just before their lips met once more, the bond closed on its own. Kylo stared down at his pillow in shock for a moment before he let his head fall down, the plush material muffling his hoarse yell of frustration. 

Rey blinked unseeingly for longer than she cared to admit, finally accepting that Kylo was gone and she was seeing the roof of the hut above her. Disappointment washed over her, cooling her desire as she curled to the side and gripped the blanket tightly in her hand, wishing he were still there. 

*****

Despite the abrupt end to the encounter and the subsequent frustration that end caused, Rey couldn’t bring herself to regret it. She reimagined it every night when she lay down to sleep, eventually being moved to slip her hand into her pants to relieve the tension. 

She was in the midst of such a tension-release one night when the bond came alive, linking her mentally with Kylo as he stood in the shower, gripping himself tightly as he gasped her name. 

“Kylo,” she moaned, fingers twitching within her. “Please,” she begged. 

“Kriff, Rey,” he cursed, eyes squeezing closed at the sudden rush of lust he was hit with, a feedback loop that connected the two of them together. 

As they moved almost in sync in their separate endeavors, the shared sensations rocketed them quickly to the edge. When Rey’s fingers jolted at a particularly harsh twist of Kylo’s wrist on the head of his cock, her fingers brushed something deep inside her that she’d never found before. 

The shock of unexpected pleasure had Rey’s vision blacking out, Kylo’s roar echoing in her ear as he came as well. 

They panted for breath as the sensations slowly bled away. Rey feared that the connection would sever as well, but Kylo stayed firmly in her mind as he half-heartedly rinsed and dried before crawling bonelessly into bed. 

Now that the moment was over, Rey blushed at having been caught pleasuring herself, but Kylo’s snort drew her attention. 

“That was the hardest I’ve ever come. Don’t you dare apologize or feel embarrassed.” The words were muffled by his pillow, but they were truthful.

Blushing even more at his words, Rey buried her face in her own pillow. An arm wrapped around her, dragging her closer to a large body. She gasped and looked up to see Kylo’s placid face staring back at her. 

Kylo hoped she would allow the contact, didn’t know what he would do if she pulled away. But his worry was for naught, since she simply burrowed even closer. Her body fit perfectly into his, and he reveled in the feeling of her smaller frame completely surrounded by his own. 

Suitably worn out from the powerful orgasm and the distinct contentment of holding her, Kylo was asleep in moments. 

Rey was slower to follow, taking the time to study his face. This face had given her nightmares for weeks, had haunted her thoughts. It was strange to feel so...softly toward it now. She lightly traced the scar she’d given him, regret clawing at her. 

“Don’t regret being strong,” he whispered, letting her know he wasn’t fully asleep. His hand grasped hers and brought it down to rest on his chest over his heart, holding hers in place. “I’m alive. I’m here. What’s happened before is the past, so let it go.”

Rey forced herself to nod, allowing him to draw her closer and tuck her more fully into him. “Good night,” she whispered. She felt his lips brush the top of her head before he returned the sentiment. 

Within minutes, they were both fast asleep. 

*****

Rey woke the next morning alone but feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She stretched in bed, wishing he had stayed. As she stood and pulled her sleep clothes off to dress for the day, she suddenly stopped. 

Kylo stood to the side, staring at her naked form.

She hadn’t even noticed the encounter beginning, but there he stood, clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He swallowed tightly and forced his gaze to her face. “I think the Force is doing this on purpose,” he said lightly, his voice roughened by sleep and lust. 

Rey felt no compunction in staring at his battle-hardened body, taking in the well-defined muscle and the scars that littered his skin. She rose to standing and reached out, her fingertips grazing his side where the blaster bolt had left a starburst of puckered skin. 

His own hand came down to grasp at hers, halting her before she could touch him. When she looked up at him in askance, he studied her features for pity - an emotion he despised. Seeing only compassion and a soft feeling he couldn’t name, he let her hand slide through his fingers. 

She touched the scar, feeling the dips and ridges, before moving on to the next. By the time she reached the scar that connected to the one on his face, they were both trembling. 

Kylo let his head fall backward at her gentle touch, gripping tightly at what little control he possessed to keep from ravaging her then and there. When he felt her lips graze the scar on his shoulder - the one she’d given him - that control snapped. 

The towel around his hips fluttered to the floor as he stepped forward, his arms wrapping around her as he bent to press their lips together. It was a harsher kiss than before, more passionate and filled with intent. 

Rey met it with equal ferocity, fingers tangling in his hair almost painfully as she tried to pull him even closer. 

Kylo walked them backward to the bed and gently pushed her down onto it, following quickly just because he couldn’t bear to not touch her. He groaned when she easily parted her legs for him, letting him settle between them much like before. 

This time, however, he dove right into bringing her off. One hand slipped down her torso and between her legs, brushing against her clit as he mouthed at her breasts. 

Rey gasped and arched her back, needing  _ more. _ When his long finger dipped inside her body, she keened and let her knees fall further apart. “Please, Kylo, please,” she begged. 

Kylo felt his heart pounding in his chest as he realized they were really going to do this. Damn the bond - if it cut out this time, he would search the whole galaxy for her, simply to finish what they were starting. Determined to make the most of what time they had, Kylo slipped another finger inside her, wanting her well-prepared to take him into her body. 

But first, he wanted to taste her. He inched downward, placing kisses on every bit of skin he could easily reach. When he reached the place where his fingers were still buried inside her, he took a moment to rest his head against her thigh as he caught his breath, fingers circling the base of his cock to keep from coming at just the sight of her taking his fingers inside her. 

Rey’s eyes were closed, but they flew open at the first touch of his tongue to her clit. When his lips wrapped around it and he sucked, tongue flickering over it, she bit her knuckle to hold in her scream. He was good at this, she noted - with no small amount of jealousy. 

As if he felt the negative emotion, Kylo murmured her name as he continued to tease and torture her. He buried his tongue inside her alongside his fingers, drawing a deeper moan from her. He added a third finger, his thumb moving to circle her clit while his lips moved back up her body to her breasts. 

He spent a few moments teasing her nipples to hard points, alternating between them as he sucked and bit them gently, before moving further up to kiss her lips. 

Rey tasted a strange flavor as he kissed her, which she realized after a moment was  _ her _ flavor. Blushing but too worked up to care much, she moved her hips in sync with his fingers, throwing her head back when he hit that certain spot deep inside her. “Please, Kylo. I need you.”

“Kriff, Rey. Okay,” he agreed, slowing slipping his fingers from her body and using the wetness covering them to coat his erection. He brought himself up to bear against her, rubbing against her clit before dipping down to press at her opening. 

As he slowly inched inside, Rey gasped for breath. She needed him to stay still, she needed him to move quicker, she needed... _ something. _ He seemed to know what she needed, because he reached down to rub at her clit slowly, in tandem with his glacier-slow thrusts into her tightness. 

Kylo held himself on a tight leash, knowing he could hurt her if he simply pounded away like he wanted to. Instead, he took his time to inch his way inside, stretching her slowly around his thick cock as her inner muscles threatened to strangle him. 

When he finally bottomed out, he stilled, needing a moment to breathe. Rey mewled, hips shifting as she tried to chase her pleasure. After a moment, he gave it to her. 

He pulled back slowly, only to slam inside her and grind his pelvis against hers, the wiry hair at the base of his cock brushing against her clit and sending sparks down her spine. She grasped tightly to his shoulders, holding on for dear life as they spiraled higher and higher. 

When their current position wasn’t quite enough, Kylo quickly reached down to hitch her leg higher up on his hip, allowing him to sink in a few more inches. Rey moaned loudly at the new sensations, clawing at him and trying to get even closer. 

His thrusts grew harsher, less refined, as they reached for their releases. Rey reached her own hand down to rub at her clit, fingers rough against the sensitive nub of nerve endings. When Kylo realized she was touching herself while he fucked her, what little amount of brainpower he had left fizzled out. 

Rey felt Kylo settle over her, arms wrapping around her to hold her in place for his deep, powerful thrusts. His teeth made little marks up her neck as he rutted into her, every drag pulling her closer to the edge. When his teeth latched onto her shoulder, biting hard enough to leave marks but not draw blood, Rey felt every muscle in her body tense up. Her inner muscles tensed around his pistoning cock, tightly enough that she felt every ridge as he dragged in and out.

She opened the bond between them, wanting him to feel what she was feeling. The feedback loop from before lit up like a live wire, sending her careening, screaming, over the edge. 

She felt Kylo thrust into her a handful of times before shoving himself as deeply as possible inside her and tensing. She felt the warm rush of his seed flowing into her, sending her into another shuddering orgasm. 

They lay there for a long while, gathering their wits and catching their breath, before Kylo finally rolled them to the side and collapsed onto the bed. 

“That was…”

“Amazing,” she finished. “Can we do that again?” 

Kylo wheezed a laugh. “Not anytime soon. It may have been a long time since I’ve done this, but I’m not a teenager anymore.”

“Eventually, though?”

“Try and stop me,” he joked, hands trailing up and down her back. 

Rey arched in a stretch and moaned when Kylo’s semi-erect cock shifted around in her. “I like this,” she admitted.

Kylo laughed. “Me too.”

They lay in contentment for a while longer until they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

They both woke alone, but it wasn’t unexpected. The Force had gotten what it wanted. Light had been seeded within Kylo’s heart, and Dark had been seeded within Rey’s. 

Balance was well on its way. 


End file.
